


Metal Gear fanart

by CoreBlooddrinker



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: AU, Fanart, Fanarts of my fave fics, More tags in the future, Multi, future mature and explicit 1313
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreBlooddrinker/pseuds/CoreBlooddrinker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of fics on this site that I love, I cry and laugh reading them. So I thought that the best way to thank the authors of these fics for giving me so many good times, was to make fanarts about their fics. This is only the beggining...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal Gear fanart

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Birdgirl90

Lilith (OC) and Kazuhira Miller. In Birdgirl90's fic (Family like a Tree) she is the adopted daughter, and if you want to know more I recommend you to read the fic :D  
  


I like to think that Ocelot took a photo of this two, And he gave it to Big Boss as a gift, to take the picture with him when he is on missions. She is cool as her dad with those glasses XD

 


End file.
